Charmed a new beginning
by AnGellica A fan
Summary: Twenty years after the charmed ones die of old age or whatever kills them, there reincarnted as a new group of witches. Four sisters, now they must learn about their past, powers and each other if they are going to survive and save the world. More on the inside.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Okay I'm rewriting this because the first time I couldn't think of any P names But I thought of enough.**

**I don't owned Charmed it's just a show I like.**

**Penelope 14, Pepper 12, Persephone 9, Parker 6, and their little brother Prince is six.**

**I always wanted to use the names Prince and Knight so that's that.**

**I also decided to change some of the beginning.**

**These five sibling (The ones for mentioned) are witches their parents fight the forces of darkness. Well they did until they died now the four girls find that that they need to take their parents place, and that they're the reincarnation of the charmed ones. Well they go through drama and pain and all sorts of stuff.**

**P.s Thanks to you mysterious guest I was able to pick better names.**

* * *

**I don't own Charmed, I just like the story. Some of the characters may be mine later in the story. Well all of them sorta. This fanfiction is based off the episode pardon my past. Where Phoebe finds out about her past life and her past self is evil.**

**Four almost teenage sisters: Pray, Pepper, Pain and Paper discover they have super natural powers. They then learn that it comes from their past lives one of which they spent as the Charmed ones. See where this is going? I have some ideas but it's not all mapped out. I just wanted to do one for this show. (I couldn't think of any other P names and I didn't want to leave the same names in) I wanted to express the fact that there not exactly the same charmed ones though.**

**I decided to add one of my oc earlier than I planned.**

**Pray 14, Pepper 12, Pain 9, Paper 6 Changed to ****Penelope 14, Pepper 12, Persephone 9, Parker 6, and their little brother Prince is six.**

* * *

Penelope stood at the window looking outside seeing the dark streets just a front yard away. Pepper lay on the coach asleep dark lashed forming black crescents moons on her softly tanned cheeks. Persephone was leaning over the top of the coffee table. She was also asleep the back of her head was to Penelope so she couldn't see her face, but a book rested underneath her head she'd been reading it when she'd fallen asleep. Penelope looked back out the window staring at the darkened street and the pale street lights.

Parker hadn't come back from her consoling yet. The six year old was having trouble in school since their grandmother's death. None of them had been doing well, but Parker and Persephone had taken it the hardest. Especially nine year old Persephone, at least Parker had acted out, Persephone had simply bottled it all up and started pouring over the dusty old books in the attack. No one had noticed except Penelope since she'd been taking care of her three younger sisters and their younger brother since long before their father walked out on them in the dead of one cold November night. Twelve year old Pepper stirred in her sleep, muttered something to the dark room of her mind and than simply lay still on the coach. It wasn't that late but they'd been having a ruff time since there grandmother's departure. What with funeral plans and school and trying to keep everything together, and the nightmares, every time they went to sleep in their own rooms they'd have nightmares. Now Fourteen year old Penelope had to take care of her four younger siblings alone.

Prince the youngest sibling and the only boy walked down the steps and into the living room. Fourteen year old Penelope turned toward the sound of his approach, looking at the small three year old he'd been the result of a recent affair on their mothers part. Prince was whipping tears from his dark blue eyes. Penelope pushed away from the wall she was leaning on to meet the boy halfway across the living room. Penelope leaned forward to be semi eye level with the small pale boy. He was paler than the three girls. Who all had light tanned cream-brown skin, and brown hair and eyes, his blond hair was a messy halo on his head framing his face slightly.

"What's the matter?" Penelope asked placing a tender hand to the boys pale cheek.

"I had a bad dream," Prince whispered tears now pouring down his cheeks. "I want to see Parker," He said simply giving away the reason for his bad dream.

"Oh! Sweetie, it's only 8," Penelope said softly. "Parker will be home soon.

"I want her now," He said. It wasn't bossy, just a statement. Like it's cold today or the moon is full.

"I know," Penelope took the boy up in her arms and wrapped him in a hug as she hoisted him off the floor and turned back toward the window. He'd wrapped him legs around her waist as best he could and his arms around her shoulder. They stood there for a moment each lost in there silent thoughts. Then Leo's car drove up to the house, bringing with it Leo and Parker. Leo had been a friend of there family since before Penelope could remember. She found it odd he never seemed to get any older. But he was now there god-father and it was nice to have him around, they could stay together now.

* * *

(Yes he's the whitelighter Leo. Shsh the kids don't know it yet.)

* * *

Leo stepped out of the car and opened the back seat to let Parker hop out. He gave her his hand and helped her slip out of her car seat. Parkers dark brown curls bounced as she dropped out of the tall car. She walked with heavy foot falls towards the house. Seeing Parker did funny things with Penelope's already fragile emotions. She was happy to see that she was fine, but she was so, so sad looking that it broke her heart into ten million tiny little pieces.

Parker took Leo's hand and walked into the house. The sound of the door. Waking the two sleeping sisters from their places. Pepper sat up rubbing her eyes, Persephone shot right out of her seat ready to fight. Both girls looked up to Penelope who was holding a now smiling Prince. Then turned there attention to the place that Penelope and Prince were looking the entrance to the room.

"Okay you can all relax now," Leo said softly as he walked in with Parker. "Parker is home, and safe." he was smiling his sweet kind smile. It was such a kind a gentle smile you had a hard time not trusting Leo. Pepper was beaming like a lovestruck school girl, well cause she was. She had a huge crush on Leo. He was her dream man, kind, gentle, honest, loving and good with kids.

But at that moment all that mattered to the three children in the living room of the Halliwell manor, was that the second youngest Halliwell was safe and sound. She smiled sweetly, and sadly. She was tired, like all the other Halliwell children. None of them could sleep since their grandmothers death. They looked at each other then the clock chimed nine o'clock.

"Why'd they ask to change the time to be so late?" Penelope said before walking toward the exit of the room. "Alright it's time for bed," The room was filled with a groan. "No groaning we have school in the morning," She was marching the youngest two up while pointing to the two girls still in the living room. "Lets go you two time for bed, up the stairs brush your teeth. C'mon let's go."


	2. Chapter 2 Waking for breakfast

**The second chapter of this Fanfic is here before you wow.  
**

* * *

The sun shone through the window of Pepper's and Penelope's room onto Pepper's bed. Dust motes shone in the early morning light as birds chirps filled the morning air outside her and Penelope's room with morning music. Pepper sat up in her bed, it was time to get up. She'd sat awake most the night, and then had that horrible dream again before starting awake in time to watch the sunrise. Penelope wasn't in the room at all she'd probably was sleeping in the hallway chair again.

Climbing out of bed Pepper, grabbed the outfit she'd set out on her dresser. She took off her white nightgown and pulled on the pink and white dress shirt and tight blue jeans. She pulled the assemble on with a slight ceremony and then tidied the wrinkles out of them. Then She grabbed her hair brush and walked to the floor-lengthe mirror that hung on the wall. She styled her straight dark brown hair, pulling her fringe bangs back into a almost Chinese styled bun/pony-tail then she looked at herself in the mirror without any trace of a smile that any other girl her age would wear while getting ready. Her light brown skin glowed warm and alive but the dark rings under her eyes made them look sunk in. She straightened her already straight outfit out and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

* * *

Persephone woke with a start, sitting up in a flash and searching for the cause of her fears. The room was empty except for her and Parker's childhood belongings. Her fears subsided as the early morning light spilled through the curtains and Parker stirred in her bed. Prince was already up and moving in his room next door getting dressed. Pepper was making breakfast. The smell of coffee and pancakes flitted in from down stairs through the door. All in all a perfect Friday morning in late August. It was the end of the first week of school and Pain was getting used to the schedule. She climbed out of bed, stretching.

"Parker! wake-up!" Persephone yawned stretching.

"Don't wanna," Parker said before sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes. She clambered out of bed to stand with her sister. Pepper leaned in with and smirked.

"Glad to see you two are among the living," Pepper smirked. Persephone made a face at her, and Parker stuck out her tongue. Pepper ducked out of the room before either could reply with anything else.

"Morning to you too," Persephone shouted in her childish way.

"Later," Parker called after her.

"Let's get dressed before they eat all the good stuff," Persephone finished. Parker put on an over sized black shirt that with a smiley face that had it's mouth duck taped shut. There were words under it or there had been at one time now it was mostly faded letters.

"So how did you sleep?" Parker questioned. Tugging on a pair of blue jeans. Then she turned to a mirror and began fussing over her short strangely red, messy hair. It was short enough that it didn't need to brush it out it she chose not to. Her pale skin was nearly white and her eyes were a almost green blue, the green was almost unnoticeable, and had dark marks under them from lack of sleep.

"I actually slept through the night," Persephone said pulling on a pair of tight. "It's almost worse than not sleeping at all." She said a haunted look in her eyes as she remember some unknown dream. She was pulling on a pair of almost too short shorts but the black tight made them less inappropriate. "I had this really..." She trailed off looking even more haunted than before as she paused while pulling on her red plaid tank top corset. "Weird dream." She supplied and Parker thought she would have said something else if it had been Penelope or Pepper asking.

"What was it about?" Parker asked.

"It's nothing to worry about Persephone answered. "Quiet hogging the mirror," She complained in her almost baby talk voice that she got when she was upset. Parker stuck her tongue out and then left the room smiling. Persephone looked into the mirror brushing her long black or dark brown hair into sleek smoothness looking at her smooth light brown skin and chocolate brown eyes and the dark rings under them. There was a slight paleness to her face and skin it was almost unnoticeable under her light brown coloring. She looked tired that was all and maybe sad and that was all understandable.

She'd just lost her grandmother who'd raised her and her sisters since they were little babes and now she was gone, with school and funeral arrangements and no adults around except Leo who was only their guardian by name, and the fact that he lived her. Persephone pulled her hair into tight neat pony tail with loose bangs and fringe bangs falling down the side of her face.

* * *

Penelope sat up in the hallway after Pepper had shaken her awake, for a while she just stared tiredly at the wall. She hadn't been in her room since her grandmothers death. Then she stood up almost acrobatically and teetered to her bedroom door. She got dressed in a blur pulling on the cloths that Pepper had left out for her. It was a black tight T-shirt and a pair of black dress pants, The shirt was tight but it looked professional with the black pants and wasn't so tight that it wouldn't have been without them. Over that a light jean jacket was thrown on also picked by Pepper. She brushed her shoulder length black hair, and looked into the mirror on the wall. Her skin was a tiny bit lighter than Pepper and Persephone's but not as light as Parker or Prince. There were dark marks under her eyes, but they were less prominent since she'd started to sleep in the hallway, and actually sleeping.

Penelope met Persephone and Parker in the bathroom. Parker was rinsing out her mouth and Persephone was brushing her teeth. Parker left the bathroom as Penelope put toothpaste onto her toothbrush. Persephone left her alone in the bathroom a moment later.

* * *

Then they all met back up at the kitchen.

Prince was in his seat he was cutting at a pair of pancakes on his plate, orange juice sat next to it and he gulped some of it down as he chewed a mouth full of Pancake. Pepper sat next to him on one side. Penelope sat next to Prince on his other side. Persephone and Parker sat on the other side of the table. Leo wasn't there, usually he had other things to look after and he was just there to keep the children out of foster care.


	3. Chapter 3 Unfinnished Chapter

**If your wondering why I used the name prince for the boy that's cause I always wanted to use that name with another that will be used in the series later.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Penelope stood from the breakfast table, at the end of the meal.

"We have to start heading out," She said looking at her three sisters and one brother. "Everyone ready, good let's go." she ushered the group off the table they took their plates to the sink then walked to the front door, they grabbed their coats and backpacks from the hooks at the side of the door and walked out to wake in the early morning light for the bus.

"Alright take care of yourselves," Penelope said to her four siblings as they waited for the two busses to take them to school. Fortunately they were all in school or it might have proven problematic just having an almost none present guardian. The school however was understanding of one problem, normally the school required a parent to pick up and drop off pre-schoolers like Prince, but with only one guardian that worked full time the school allowed Persephone to drop him off while taking Parker to her class the older two girls were in a different school and couldn't take them.

* * *

Normally I wouldn't post a half done chapter but I'm afraid I'll lose it since I can't work on it and I don't know what to write on it right now.


End file.
